As the nucleus of the UCLA Autism Center of Excellence (UCLA ACE), the Administrative and Data Management Core (Core A) aims to provide a administrative structure that optimizes the functions of the ACE Center as a whole by setting scientific goals, overseeing project success, and providing centralized infrastructure and resources for data management and sharing. Core A will ensure that administration of the Projects and Cores is done efficiently and cost-effectively to promote timely completion of research objectives with high quality control. The Core A Director, Dr. Susan Bookheimer, has served as ACE PI the past four years, and will work closely with Dr. Dan Geschwind, the Director of the UCLA Center for Autism Research and Treatment (CART). Data management, sharing through NDAR, and comprehensive statistical support will be provided by a Data Management Unit co-directed by Dr. Catherine Sugar, Director of the Semel Institute Biostatistics Core, and Dr. Giovanni Coppola, Director of Informatics. The core is supported by Senior Center Administrator Kathy Suzuki, and Director of Operations and Outreach, Dr. Candace Wilkinson, who provide oversight of daily operations and advise the Director and Co-Director of progress and needs. Primary Core responsibilities are: 1) To maintain an organizational framework under an Executive Committee to establish scientific priorities, facilitate collaboration, and ensure we achieve Center goals, with input from an internal and external advisory board; 2) To provide Data Management and analytical/statistical support through the Data Management Unit to project scientists and other core directors within the Center; Capture, archive, protect, analyze, and share data and monitor database activities including quality assurance data checking, other quality controls and transfer of data to the National Database for Autism Research (NDAR) to facilitate data sharing; 3) To deliver Administrative Support and oversight for the center projects and cores, including financial management, monitoring core utilization, overseeing Human subjects protection, and providing centralized resources for meeting subject recruitment goals and monitoring equitable recruitment.